Sonar transducers are sometimes dropped from aircraft for deployment at remote sites in the ocean. The transducers are enclosed in a sturdy case which protects the transducer with its associated electrical circuitry during handling and stowage. Upon impact with the water, the case opens to eject the transducer.
A problem arises in that devices of the prior art for opening the case have been composed of a number of components resulting in additional complexity and reduced reliablity to a sonar system.